Let the Games Begin
by RositaLG
Summary: Middle of the night swimming smut. Written on demand for Jenlovesbones. Inspired by all the hot and able-bodied Olympians on our TVs lately.


A/N: Jenlovesbones wanted a swimming smut fic inspired by the hot men of the Olympic swimming teams. I hope that this does the trick. ;) It's the middle of the night so if there are mistakes, let me know or deal with them. lol.

OOOOO

Brennan tip-toed quietly to the pool, knowing that was exactly where Booth would have wandered off to in the middle of the night. He had been waxing romantic about a swim under the stars earlier but they had gotten sidetracked (a few times) and never made it up to the roof.

Sure enough, she saw the rippled waves of his hard work reflecting in the moonlight as he swam the length of the pool. She watched as his tan, wide shoulders cut through the clear, blue water before sinking back beneath it again. Again and again, they rose majestically out of the water, tempting her with their perfect proportions and unyielding strength. She had always been a sucker for his back and shoulders but was careful not to let him know just how much they affected her. Although she was fairly certain he probably knew by now. Still, she selfishly took the opportunity to stare unnoticed for a moment.

She padded down to the edge of the pool, her pedicured toes dipping a few inches onto the shelf. The water was cold, but it felt nice in the humid heat of the night. Booth must have felt her stare but he waited until he swam back across the pool to meet her.

"Hi." He said as he came up from the water.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." She reminded him.

"It's too hot to sleep."

"You're supposed to be wearing a swim suit." She added as he pushed himself out of the pool.

"Forgot to pack it." He flashed his infamous grin and it simultaneously caused her to want to scold him in protest ('Booth!') and moan in sexual frustration ('Boooth…'). Brennan decided it was best to just bite her lip to keep either sentiment from escaping. However, Booth's eyes immediately darted to her mouth, going sinfully dark as they focused on their target. She watched as a drop of water slid down his shoulder and chest before following the cut of his abs to his now present erection.

"You, you really should have let me pack for you." She said, trying to ignore the little voice in her head begging her to jump him.

"Did you remember your swimsuit?" Booth asked as he closed the distance between them and laid a hand on the knot of her robe's sash.

"I did." She stated. "Although, I'm not wearing it now." Booth pulled the sash gently and her robe fell open only to him. His approval rumbled throughout his chest and his hand immediately skimmed across the skin of her waist until it found the small of her back, pulling her closer.

"God, that's hot." He murmured, pressing her against his chest. Brennan's hands snaked around his neck as she pressed her warm, dry body against his cool, wet one. The juxtaposition of the two feelings made both of their senses go a little haywire and Brennan shivered. She could rattle off at least a few laws that they were considering breaking at the moment and she pulled away. But Booth slipped back into the water again.

"Come on." He waved her in and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not wearing a swimsuit." She reminded him as she looked down at her open robe dramatically. "Come back to the room." She countered.

"I can't wait that long." He confessed and his answer took her off-guard. "Come on, what is it, like three AM? No one is going to be up here except us. Get in the pool." He requested. She sighed but he gave her a stubborn look that she knew would win her over. She glanced around one more time before taking off her robe and slipping gracefully into the pool. She prayed that if she indulged his impulses this once, it wouldn't come back to haunt her.

In the time it took to swim over to her, Booth had her pressed against the wall of the pool. His hand immediately reached between them and started toying with her clit.

"Oh!" He had caught her by surprise and the advantage would be all that he needed. "Oooh." She hummed, her brain elongating the syllable as her traitorous hips bucked against her will.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?" Booth whispered, his finger sliding down her folds until it found a home deep inside of her. Apparently, this was going to be hard and fast.

"Mmm." She muttered indecisively. He pulled out of her and added a second finger, curling inside her and making her gasp against his neck.

"My fingers were itching to be inside you, to stroke you." Brennan moaned as a rush of water hit her core as Booth worked her over. "And you're just as warm and soft as I knew you'd be." He bent down and marked her, biting her neck before soothing the mark with his tongue. He kept driving her mad, thrusting his fingers inside of her until his thumb brushed over clit and she came fast, pulsing around his fingers. Her head fell back in release and Booth kissed her pale, exposed neck lovingly as he withdrew his hand. Brennan wanted nothing more than to slip under the water in relaxed bliss but Booth managed to keep her propped up. "God, I love it when you make that face." He murmured, pulling her forward to kiss her properly.

"Your turn now." She whispered her promise against his lips. She rotated them so that Booth was now against the wall and motioned for him to sit on the edge of the pool. He did as he was told, willing to do just about anything to relieve the tight tension that had taken over his body. Brennan reached up and pumped him twice, wanting to gage his response. Booth arched up into her palm, wanting to bury himself inside her. Pleased with that reaction, she placed her mouth at the tip of his penis and licked her lips.

"Oh, you tease." Booth groaned, unable to wait any longer. She smiled before letting her tongue run the length of him. God, he tasted like perfection. She ran her tongue over him again before taking his head into her mouth.

"Oh, fucking, fuck." He cried as his hips jutted forward, begging for more of her mouth. She played with him, never letting him in all the way. "Bones!" He cried in frustration. "Bones, I need…I need you to… Oh God." He couldn't get the words out as she tongued his head. "Suck!" He finally managed to command. She finally took all of him in and sucked, lightly at first and then progressively harder with each pull. His fingers tangled in her hair as he pressed himself deeper into her mouth. "Oh fuck, that feels good. Don't stop." He begged, his hips keeping a natural rhythm with her as he fucked her mouth. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He chanted as he exploded. He held her head tightly against him as he poured into her and then fell backwards onto the deck of the pool.

Brennan wiped her mouth daintily as she watched the unspun man before her try to gather his composure. She pulled herself out of the pool and grabbed a towel, wrapping herself up before throwing one over Booth. She could have sworn she heard him mumble a thanks, but she couldn't be too sure.

"Booth, we have to go back downstairs, someone is definitely going to catch us after all of that noise." He must have agreed because he found the strength to stand and wrapped himself in the towel she had provided.

"Better?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I'm just thinking of all the things that I can do to you once I get you on a mattress instead of on this cement." He said. She raised her eyebrow at his statement.

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" She asked playfully. Booth just silently offered her his hand. She looked at it before looking back at him.

"Unless you'd rather sleep." He prodded, knowing it would drive her wild. She didn't even think twice as she practically slapped her hand in his as one phrase flitted through her mind.

Let the games begin.


End file.
